


Jail Bird

by MadyHatter44



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: Y/N is a Frost Giant.She is thrown into the Asgardian dungeon and meets the one and only God of Mischief and Lies. How will he react comming face to face with a monster that matches the one he's been hiding inside?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Jail Bird

"Get your filthy Asgardian hands off me! I am more than capable of walking in a strait line!" I ripped my blue arm out of the guards grasp. 

As we walked down the corridor towards where I assume was my cell, the three guards kept an annoyingly close eye on me casting wary glances when they thought I wasn't looking. 

What had they never seen a Frost Giant before?

Morons.

"This is it, Home sweet home." One of the guards said as he opened the door to the white room.

"Haven't you heard?" I feigned disbelief. "Chivalry is dead." With that I grabbed the door, swung it forwards breaking the guard's nose before slamming it behind me as I entered the cell.

The guard shrieked from the other side of the bars and all three rushed out of the prison sector. 

"Peace at last." I said with a sigh as I dropped onto the small bed in the corner of the room.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep a shriek from across the corridor caught my attention.

I sprung up from the bed and pace over to the glittering shield as I watched the man in the cell across from me through a temper tantrum. He was flinging books all over the place, flipping the tables and shattering the small figurines in his room.

I dropped my head to the side in curiosity as I watched the scene unfold.

"What are you looking at?" He growled when he saw me studying him.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm looking at you." I spat at him.

"Do you know who I am!" He questioned with a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I don't know. Nor do I care, Green eyes" I said with a mischievous grin.

"I am Loki Prince of Asgard!" He said with a smirk.

"Pffffft". I laughed. The prince in the dungeon! Never thought I'd see the day!

"What's so funny?" He asked clearly perturbed by my laughter.

"Nothing, nothing." I said with a sigh as a took a few calming breaths.

"Who are you?" He asked arching an eye brow in curiosity.

"I am Y/N L/N of Jotunheim."

"Interesting." I swear I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"What's with your room it looks like someone ransacked it?" I said changing the subject. I didn't like that devious look he had in his eyes.

His eyes darted to the broken table and back. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the lights went out. 

Curfew had set in. I had heard that after 10 all power was cut from the prison sector. Well except for the walls keeping is in.

"Well good night Y/N L/N. Sweet dreams." His voice sliced through the dark air like a knife through butter as I drifted off to sleep.

○♤○

"Loki" I moaned as his hand traced up and down my body tracing my collarbone.

I could feel his lips as they nibbled my neck probably leaving marks. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer diminishing the space between us and whispered his name as he turned blue before my eyes. He was like me.

~

I shot up smacking my head off the headboard of the bed.

I heard a laughter coming from his cell. When I looked over, his green eyes were locked on mine.

"What do you want now, green eyes?" I said with a bored sigh.

"I don"t want anything." He said smirking at me. "By the way you've got a little..." He pointed at his neck.

I glanced in the mirror in the corner of the room immediately noticing the dark blue hickeys forming on my blue skin.

I gasped. But it had been a dream! I felt a blush crawl across my face.

"Who's to say a dream can't be reality?" He smirked.

If this was true then was he truly a Frost Giant?

"Are you from Jotunheim?" 

"Yes." He said coolly watching my reaction. If he wanted a bug reaction he wasn't going to get one.

I shrugged and sat back down on my bed. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something else.

Just then who I am assuming is Thor walked in and stopped to look into Loki's cell. They had a short conversation that ended in Loki being set free and masquerading as a guard.

As he and his brother left Loki glanced over his shoulder at me and winked before they turned a corner and walking out of my view.

○♤○

The icicles hung down from the ceiling in the old cave. I let my hands travel along the wall. The ice was over seventy thousand years old, it had froze... A pair of arms encircled my waist. 

I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered "Have you missed me?"

"What makes you think I even care about you?" I spin around to face him but don't step out of his grasp. 

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't be here every night." He said whispered seductively while pushing me back against the cold ice.

"Well it's not like I have the option." I replied.

"Oh but you do. You could step away. You could force yourself awake. You could not come here. The only way your here is if you chose to be." His voice got lower and lower with every syllable as his face got closer and closer, lust swimming in his eyes.

"And what if I did want to leave?" I challenged.

He moved one of his arms he had resting on the ice beside my head clearing a way for me to leave... If I want to.

"Well?" He asked letting his blue lips brush against my jaw.

He had been showing up in my dreams in his Jotun form so instead of him being six inches shorter than me he was six inches taller and towering over me.

"I never said I wanted to. I said 'if' I wanted" I laughed letting my fingers run over his face tracing the buetiful designs. His arm resumed it's previous position. 

I let my fingers travel into his raven hair pulling him closer to me, letting my lips brush over his and...

THUMP!

My eyes flew open as the guard hit the ground. 

What the hell?

I heard the sound of keys in the door and the click of the tumblers falling into place.

The door swung open to to reveal the person I had seen every night in my dreams.

Loki.

He stood there leaning on the door frame. I strolled up to him slowly and casually while on the inside I wanted to run.

I walked until we stood only a few inches apart.

"What's up?" I said crossing my arms.

He sighed and smirked before pressing his lips to mine for the first time in the real world. It felt better than it ever had in the dreams. The way our lips moved in sync, or the way his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We shall rule Asgard together." He whispered against my lips.

And we did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
